


Clean

by FearAndLeather



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Arachnophobia, Cleaning, Cute, Fear, Implied threeway, M/M, Spiders, be careful in sheds, but seriously, not even sorry, pretty sure they're in a threeway relationship, sad matt, they dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearAndLeather/pseuds/FearAndLeather
Summary: Matt and Rich convince Rob to go on a road trip but not until after they've done the house work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick rewrite of an old one that I never uploaded while I'm bored at uni. Comments always welcome.

Who the fuck let Matt be in control of the shed? 

Richard and Matt had asked Rob to come on a last minute road trip with them but he declined their offer in favour of cleaning out his house. With a little persuasion on Rich’s part and some intense puppy dog eyes from Matt, they had made the agreement that, if they stayed and helped, the would all go after.

Rob had known that Rich would become very distracted by the beds if he did the upstairs so he gave him downstairs duties and did the upstairs himself. Matt had demanded that he got to do the garden, which no one was complaining about.

Almost two hours had passed when the two older men heard the unmanly scream coming from outside. Rob ran to the window, the worst already in mind, while Rich darted outside to help. Rich stood on the boardwalk staring in amusement as he watched. Matt was hopping around the entrance of the shed squealing and defending himself with a large rake from an invisible enemy.

“Matt! What the hell is the matter? Drop the rake.” A lot of Richard was concerned for his friend but enough of him was left for the tormenting tone in his voice to come through strongly.

Matt ran over to him frantically, still clutching the rake hard. “Why?! Why is Rob keeping monsters in the shed?” The shock had started to set in and he began trembling. He turned back to look at the shed and that was when Rich saw it. Three spiders, each the size of apples, were crawling slowly around Matt’s back. Between the white material and the shock he was in, Matt seemed oblivious. One was nearly at his shoulder and Rich was unsure what to do. His amazing friendship skills took the lead. 

“Matt! Fuck! It’s on your back! They’re massive. There’s like seven of them!” Richard shrieked in a mock horror.

Matt flew into hysterics. He tore his shirt off and threw it to the ground screaming. A few leaps around the decking later and he ran inside. Shedding the trousers and nearly falling back down the stairs, he ran wherever was in front of him. 

Rob stepped out from the bathroom he was cleaning and forcefully   
held Matt against the wall using his entire body for strength. He struggled to keep the taller man still but managed to breathe out roughly, “It’s OK! They’re gone. There was only three. Shh. Please calm down.” Rob was genuine, he always was and Matt knew that. 

His resolve crumbled and he fell into Rob’s arms breathing heavily into his shoulders and holding onto him for his life. He felt himself begin to shake but managed to hold back tears. He felt the grip Rob had been holding him with soften and small circles were being rubbed into his back as he calmed down. After a few minutes of hearing Rob whisper reassuring things into his ears, conscience slowly kicked in and Matt realised that he had practically just cried over a spider. Almost instantly, he began to force his breathing to regulate and he pulled himself together. 

He moved away and Rob stepped back, looking him all over. He watched the recovery closely, still concerned. He saw shame in Matt’s eyes and could not bare the thought of this causing Matt to recoil into himself. Richard had his techniques at being a friend while Rob’s were very different. He leaned in, getting on his tiptoes and catching Matt’s lips against his. They were trembling but, otherwise, still. Rob stayed patient for a few seconds before he felt his friend’s lips relax almost completely and started moving against his. Rob lowered himself back to the floor and broke the kiss.

Matthew wasted no time in grabbing Rob by the shoulders and pinning him to the wall opposite and devouring his mouth with an urgency. The kiss was hot and passionate. The feel of Rob’s beard scratching at his face always got Matt excited and he ran his tongue eagerly against Rob’s soft lower lip, gently allowing his teeth to join the motion. He allowed his left hand to roam the musician’s body while his right held the side of Rob’s face until the kiss ended.

“Thank you.” Matt almost whispered it.

Rob smiled and moved completely away from Matt only to notice an apologetic Rich in the corner. Rob rolled his eyes and went back to cleaning the bathroom. Matt turned to go back downstairs before also spotting Rich. His fear turned to anger as profanities swam from his mouth. 

After taking the abuse for about half a minute, Rich cried out, “I’m sorry, Matt! You took that so much worse than I thought you would....I’m sorry. Never again, I swear.” He was sincere. Matt knew that Rich would never want to cause any harm to him- to him or Rob. 

Hearing Rich plead for forgiveness like that had Matt weak in seconds. He pulled Rich into a close hug that lasted longer than either expected. A while passed until Rich noticed just how naked Matt was. Using his pointer finger to draw patterns, he began running his hands down the toned back slowly. Upon reaching the small of it, Rich splayed his hand out across the expanse of skin. Matt knew what was coming: all of them. Grabbing Rob from the bathroom, a unanimous vote was made to pause the cleaning for a while.


End file.
